1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a textile weaving machine reed with reed-dents which are connected at both ends to a profiled stave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A textile machine reed fixed at one or both ends to profiled staves in a sley is exceedingly stressed during weft beat-up. Especially with fabrics requiring a hard beat-up, very great forces have to be transmitted between the reed-dents, profiled staves and sley, which makes excessive demands on the connection between reed-dents and profiled staves. This connection should be rigid and have a high strength. On weaving machines, vibrations often occur leading to breakages of reed-dents or destruction of the usual connection between reed-dents and profiled staves. Therefore, it is appropriate to anchor the reed-dents flexibly in the profiled stave. This offers the further advantage that knots or thick places in the warp yarn can more easily be pulled between the reed-dents without deforming them permanently or even breaking them. A disadvantage of the usual flexible connection is, however, its inferior strength.